


Brooms

by TigerintheTARDIS



Series: Dean and Cas AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dean, M/M, Ravenclaw Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerintheTARDIS/pseuds/TigerintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin have won the house Quidditch cup one year too many, but team captains Dean and Castiel aren't going to let it happen again. The pair team up, making Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's train together, soon learning that victory isn't as important as each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooms

1st September

The first day of a new term was always stressful. New timetables to memorise, new classrooms to find, and those annoying stairs to conquer, once again.

Dean had almost always dreaded the start of the year at Hogwarts, not because he didn’t love it, but because it meant being away from Sammy and Bobby and the little family they’d built together. This year was different, though, because while Dean was entering his fifth year, Sam was starting his first, easily making it Dean’s best train ride yet.

Sam sat by the window, watching wide eyed as the train set off from the platform. Dean shook his head, smiling, and turned to his bag to count his coins, 5 sickles and 7 knuts, he counted. He cursed silently, with that, he could only get Sammy a small treat for his first trip.

“This seat taken?” Jo, a fellow Gryffindor, asked as she plonked down. Dean shook his head, smirking at his best friend. She turned to the small boy looking up at her in delight, “You excited, Sammy?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be so cool, I’m going to be a Gryffindor just like you, Dean and Bobby,” He nodded excitedly. Though Jo smiled back at him, Dean felt the need to correct him.

“Well, Sammy, you’re a smart kid, you might end up in Ravenclaw, with all those geeks,” He winked affectionately, smiling as Sam’s face returned to one of awe.

“Maybe! Or Slytherin, they have a great Quidditch team,” Sam continued to grin, despite Dean and Jo’s protest. Dean had been the Gryffindor’s team Seeker for the last two years (and Captain as of this year) and Jo was a Keeper.

“Hufflepuff’s a good one, too,” Dean added.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, the excited gleam in his eye as bright as ever.

“Yeah,” Dean replied softly.

-

Hogwarts was always lively on the first day of the new year. The first years gasped in awe at the magical surroundings while the older ones searched for friends that they hadn’t caught up with on the Express. Dean and Sam had separated when first years were called away, so he strolled through the Great Hall Jo, talking about the various Quidditch games that had been on over the summer.

Sam stood near the front, waiting for his name to be called, unfortunately for him, it would be a long wait, as Dean knew. Patiently anticipating the call of “Winchester, Dean” was one of the most difficult parts of his first year, eager to sit and eat, instead.

As “Moore, Jessica,” was sorted into Hufflepuff, she shot Sam a shy smile which caused him to grin widely. Dean was proud, his boy worked fast.

“Winchester, Sam,” was called and he stepped up, Dean giving him a thumbs up as the hat was placed on his head. It deliberated for a few moments before yelling out a proud “Ravenclaw!” leaving Sam to find his seat. Dean sent him a proud look as the first year got lost in the crowd of blue robes. Swallowing his disappointment that they would not be closer, Dean smiled, damn, I always knew that kid was smart.

-

22nd November

The weeks went by as usual, Dean seeing Sam at meals and between classes, while he trained with his Quidditch team as they welcomed new members. Since Head-Boy-slash-Team-Captain-slash-Everyone’s-favourite, Michael, had left Hogwarts last year, they now had Adam Milligan, a second year, for Chaser.

The first match of the season, came and went, Gryffindor beating the crap out of Slytherin yet again (even though it was more like Gryffindor getting a lucky break and only winning by ten points). However, it was the Ravenclaw v. Hufflepuff match that ended up being more important.

Dean sat in the Ravenclaw stands with Sam, watching as the Chasers hit the Quaffle back and forth between them, when he felt a tug on his arm.

“That’s him, Dean.”

“Who’s him?” Dean looked at Sam, to see him pointing at the black haired Seeker, chasing determinedly after the Snitch.

“Castiel Novak. He’s a really good Seeker and he’s so nice, Jess used this bad spell that made her grow a tail and he just fixed it, and he helped me with my Potions essay yesterday and-”

“Slow down Sammy, he sounds like a good guy,” Dean smiled, resting his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

“He’s in your year, Dean.” Dean focused his attention back on the match, his eyes following the Seeker, now.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen him in a couple of lessons.”

“Really? Isn’t he amazing?” Sam gushed, a hopeful spark in his eyes.

“Sure, Sammy.”

-

23rd November

But the thought didn’t go away. The next day Dean was out on the Quidditch pitch, practicing for Gryffindor’s first Quidditch match the following weekend. He’d wanted to get there before Jo or Ash because he hadn’t had much of a chance to practice over the summer, Sam had decided it would be better use of his time to be dragged up and down Diagon Alley and listen to him talk about Hogwarts incessantly from the moment Dean’d got off the express.

Dean had hated flying when he joined Hogwarts as a first year. Sam had constantly wondered why his big brother refused to get on their Cleansweep Eleven, despite Dean’s continual argument that brooms can and will crash. But Ms Harvelle, the flying teacher and Jo’s mom, had forced him on the broom and Dean’d found that he was good at it, and that he actually enjoyed it (but he would still never get on a plane, because that was a bit much).

Dean was doing some routine flying practice, re-learning the feel of the broom beneath him and calming himself every time he so much as glanced down. He was so practiced, so focused, until he caught sight of black and blue robes watching him from above, that he lost his balance.

He fell. Down towards the grass, wind whistling as he dropped. He reached out to grab his broom, grasping, clawing at the empty air. His hands dropping towards his sides as he prepared for the impact of the ground.

And then he was saved. Dean felt himself being engulfed by arms, blinking his eyes open to find the blue eyes peering back at him.

The pair floated to the ground and Dean felt dizzy (not just from the drop), his feet searching for the ground, with help from the other boy.

“Hi.” Castiel spoke first, his gravelly voice dragging over the syllables, as he smiled down at Dean floating slightly above him. “I’m Castiel”

“Dean.”

“I know,” At the green eyed boys curious look, Castiel (no- Cas, Cas sounded better) expanded, “Your brother, Sam, talks of you often. Fondly, also.”

“Really?” Dean grinned, thinking fondly of his little brother, before returning to the conversation at hand, “Since you know so much about me, how about you tell me something about you?”

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully before settling on, “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from the Quidditch pitch.”

As the two boys wore matching grins, Castiel landed on the ground next to him, holding his broom in one hand. “Sam has said that you were extraordinary at Quidditch,” the boy’s face returned to normal, “and from what I’ve witnessed, aside from the falling of course, this holds true.”

Dean felt his ears go pink, “Sammy’s always been one to boast, I’m an okay Seeker, there’ve been better.”

“I’m sure there has been,” Cas agreed, “But nonetheless you are an incredible player and I would like to make a deal with you.”

“A deal?” Dean asked warily, he’d been screwed over by Ruby and her lot a few times when they offered him a deal that often landed him in detention.

“Nothing sinister, I assure you,” Cas chuckled as if he could read his mind, “It’s just, the Slytherin team are good this year, Lucifer and Ruby’s brooms are even faster than they were than last year-”

“Hey, Gryffindor still beat the crap out of them.”

“You barely won, and you may not have even caught the snitch if Alastair hadn’t been distracted.” Dean rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. “And then there’s their Seeker, the second year? Lilith? She’s good, she’s really good.”

“So?”

“So I suggest we help each other.”

The blonde boy held back his laughter at how ridiculous that sounded. “We’re not even on the same team, how are we suppose to help each other?”

“By training together, of course.” This team Dean did let out his laughter, causing Cas to wrap his hand around Dean’s bicep to catch his attention - and boy did it work. “Slytherin cannot win another year, they are already insufferable enough, especially now that we are team Captains.”

Dean considered it, it would be nice to beat those Slytherin asshats for once - they’d been winning ever since Dean had started Hogwarts. And after all, it was his duty as Quidditch Team Captain to give them a win, just like his dad and Bobby had before him.

“Okay. Let’s beat those suckers.”

-

24th November

Dean was in Cas’ arms. 

Not in the exact way he would like to be, but he’d take what he can get. After agreeing to train with Cas, he’d had to break the news to his team, who were surprisingly on board with the idea, all of them tired of losing the House Cup to Slytherin. However, they also agreed that this could be part of the other team’s plan to undermine them, and decided that Dean should practice with him first and get to know him, before they gave away all their team tactics.

Dean had gone out to the pitch after lessons had ended to meet the Ravenclaw, who insisted that they work on Dean’s positioning (which did not conjure up some very non-platonic thoughts) on the broom, which required Cas’ arms to be around him.

Dean’d swung his feet over the broom and hoisted himself up, at which point Cas shook his head and climbed on behind him. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Dean’s stomach to pull him flush against him.

“Your position was hindering the aerodynamics,” Dean bit back a shiver at the feel of his voice reverberating against his neck, “Magical as the castle is, it doesn’t change physics.”

“We’re flying, that’s pretty defying gravity, if you ask me.”

Cas slowly guided him forward, not removing his hands or leaning back from Dean, making it very hard for him to concentrate.

When Dean returned to the Gryffindor common room that night, a smile lighting his face, he was greeted by his teammates eagerly awaiting his news.

“Well?” Ash raised an eyebrow expectantly, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

Dean cleared his throat, “I think he’s legit.” The team all looked to each other, murmuring.

“Okay.” Jo smiled, and the group dispersed.

-

29th November

They started training that weekend. The Ravenclaws immediately started out with the most logical way to play, while the Gryffindors preferred to teach trial-and-error techniques. Suffice to say, the two teams found it difficult to agree with each other. 

Dean and Cas sat in the stands with Sam, cringing as they watched Charlie and Dorothy yell at each other. Eventually Dean decided to call it a day before someone got hurt (Charlie was stronger than she looked).

“I’m sure it will just take some getting used to.” Cas smiled so hopefully that Dean had to do his best not to wince. 

When the Ravenclaws followed their captain off the pitch, Dean turned to his team, who were looking sheepishly at their fearless leader, as Ash had once called him. “Same time next week, guys.” He muttered, dismissing them.

-

10th December

The pattern continued for the next few weeks, the two teams refusing to see eye-to-eye. Dean was nearly at his wits ends, and even Cas was starting to get agitated.

“Maybe we need to get them to be friends first, in a more sociable setting.” Cas decided as they walked from Charms to Transfiguration. Unlike their team members, Dean and Cas’ friendship was only growing stronger as the weeks went by. The pair had begun to spend almost every day together, Dean often sitting at the Ravenclaw table for meals to spend time with him and his brother.

Dean clapped his hand on his friends shoulder, “Cas, buddy, unless there is a lot of firewhiskey, I don’t think think they’ll instantly bond.”

Cas stopped walking, making Dean halt also, “My mother is having a Christmas Eve party, she’s always telling me to bring friends.”

“No offence, Cas, but I don’t know if a fancy dinner is the right idea.”

“Gabriel always has a party afterwards, and the whole team is going.”

Dean grinned, as he tugged at his friends arm, conscious that they were going to be late, “You’re a genius.”

“Dean,” Cas paused, “You and Sam are invited to my mothers party.”

“Christmas Eve with the Novaks, there’s no where I would rather be,” He smiled.

-

24th December

Dean floos over to the Novak mansion with Sam in tow (Bobby, despite being extended the invitation, had chosen to spend the evening with Ellen instead), and was amazed at the decadence of the hall, feeling suddenly underdressed in his plain black robes. Before he could contemplate for long, though, Cas came rushing over, engulfing Dean in a hug.

“Woah there, Cas, someone feeling handsy tonight?” He laughed, patting his friends back as Castiel pulled away, blue eyes wide and unfocused. “Cas? Man, are you drunk?”

Cas pulled back completely this time, blinking at Dean and then at Sam, as if he was wondering why they were here. “No.” But unluckily for him, Sam, despite being a mere eleven years old, had perfected his bitch-face. “…Yes.”

“What happened?” Dean asked, concern blooming, Cas was never drunk.

“Gabe took me to a muggle liquor store.”

“And?”

“And I drank it,” He grumbled, looking exceptionally ruffled. 

Dean shook his head, assessing the situation, he sent Sam into the main room to find Gabriel (a Ravenclaw prefect that Sam had taken a liking to, despite his meddlesome ways) and hooked an arm around Cas, leading him to where he assumed the kitchen would be. With Cas settled securely on the counter top, Dean quickly ran through a list of all the potions he knew, soon realising that none of his teachers had ever taught them anything useful for this situation. He eventually settled on a glass of water (from the sink, stupid underage magic laws).

Cas drunk greedily, clear liquid slopping onto his face and shirt in his daze. Dean laughed, using the corner of his robes to clear the water. He moved his hand from the other boys face to find Cas smiling giddily at him. Dean had a fleeting thought about what it would be like to kiss the remaining droplets off of his friends lips.

He pushed the thought away as the pair were joined by a giggly red-head and Dean stepped away from the counter, ignoring the frown on the dark haired boys face.

“Dean, right?” The girl asked.

“Uh, yeah, uhm,” He fumbled, recognising her, but not remembering her name.

“Anna. Milton. Castiel’s cousin, I’m on the team.”

“Right, Anna. Chaser right?” Dean smiled at the girl, but was finding it suddenly hard to concentrate because Cas had decided that it was a good time to start nuzzling his neck.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Anna left the boys as it became increasingly apparent that Cas didn’t want to share. His arms were wrapped around Dean, cuddling him so tightly that Dean was sure that Cas would be embarrassed about once he got sober.

“Cas, dude, what are you doing?” Dean asked, when Cas decided that there was a particularly sensitive part of Dean’s neck that he enjoyed rubbing his nose against.

“Anna likes you,” He groused, causing Dean to bite back a moan at the feel of Cas’ voice rumbling against him.

“She’s a nice girl.”

“Deeean,” Cas complained, tilting off the counter slightly, forcing Dean’s arms around him to prevent him from falling.

“Yes Cas?”

“You’re my friend.”

“Cas, I’m your best friend.” Cas brightened, his whole face warm and happy, as he sighed and burrowed further into Dean’s arms.

That was only the start of the trouble.

-

Dinner wasn’t half bad, Dean’d take burgers and pie over it any day, but not many wizards shared the Winchesters affinity for muggle food. Cas became considerably more sober as he ate, except for the part of him that refused to let go of Dean’s left hand. When Dean had tried to break free, Cas had moved conspicuously closer to him, something his mother had noticed. Sam sat to the right of him and insisted on sniggering during the entire meal, but Dean didn’t have a spare hand to hit him with.

When dinner was finished, Cas’ mother had excused the ‘younger ones’, allowing them to go to the Three Broomsticks, where Gabriel’s party would be held.

The wizard in question apparated into the seat across from them, “Hey, hey, why aren’t our two captains partying?”

“He’s drunk,” Dean jabbed a finger in the direction of his friend.

Gabe laughed, swishing his wand. He’d turned seventeen just over a month ago and still refused to stop rubbing it in. “There, good as new, aren’t we Cassie?”

Cas stared at Dean groggily, eyes widening as he suddenly dropped Dean’s hand and turned to his brother. “Yes, of course.”

“I just came over to tell you, your little plan is working.” He pointed over at Charlie and Dorothy, who were currently engaged in a heated kiss. Dean felt rather than saw Cas fidget uncomfortably, and laid a hand on the other boys knee to stall him.

“Well we do what we can,” Dean smirked surveying the room. It seemed that everyone seemed to be getting along. Ash and Jo stood with Chuck, Anna and Lisa appeared to be gossiping while Garth stood in the corner with Samandriel and Adam, who gawked wide eyed at the drunk grown ups. In the booth next to theirs sat Sam and Jess, exchanging shy looks, and while neither were on the team, no one had cared enough to mention it.

Gabriel made his exit (flamboyantly, as always), and Dean turned to his now-sober friend. “Cas?”

He flinched, shuffling towards the wall.

“What’s up? Is it Dorothy? Charlie?” He glanced towards the pair again, they didn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon.

“No!” He denied, turning away sheepishly, taking a deep breath he continued, “It’s not who.”

Dean looked perplexed at the black haired boy for a moment, almost smiling when he rubbed the back of his neck, Cas’ telltale sign for nerves.

“Cas, have you ever…?” He trailed off, eyes flittering to the couple and back.

“I’ve never had occasion, okay.” Cas huffed, hoping that the dim light would shield his blush.

Dean scanned the room quickly before hopping to his feet and pulling Cas up with him.

“Where are we going?” Cas grumbled.

“It’s snowing.”

“I noticed.”

“Perfect weather for a first kiss.”

“What?” Cas yelped, attracting Sam’s attention and famous bitch face.

Dean rubbed his glove-covered palms together nervously, sweating despite the cold. “I mean, you don’t have to man, I was just sayin’, it might be nice-”

“Okay.”

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure if he heard right, trying to make eye contact, but Cas’ gaze was focus resolutely on the floor.

“Okay, let’s go.” Cas fisted his friends jacket in his hand as the bell of the Three Broomsticks rang to signal their depart.

Dean was beginning to regret his idea as he stepped out of the door and he found himself so close to Castiel that he could see the snow flakes beginning to settle on his cheeks, “Cas-”

“Dean.” He breathed in return, eyes flicking to Dean’s lips before meeting his gaze.

“Cas.” It was whispered now, his voice almost breaking with an unknown emotion.

There, in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, where anyone could walk by or see, Dean leant forward and kissed his best friend.

-

5th January

It was the first day of school when Dean found out.

He’d been on his way to double History of Magic when he caught two third year Ravenclaws giggling at him. He had turned around and smiled good-naturedly (after all it wasn’t their fault that he was so ungodly attractive), but when they hadn't looked shyly away, the way most girls did, and just continued to laugh even harder, Dean had known something was different.

He caught sight of Cas walking a little way in front of him and called to him. When the other boy didn’t turn, Dean lapsed into a regulated jog to catch up with him, careful not to knock over one of the younger years.

“Hey, Cas!”

The boy in question turned around at the hand on his shoulder, eyes wide and distressed.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas?” He questioned, his friends unusual behaviour putting him on edge.

“We’re going to be late, we’ll get detention.” He was lying of course, the old teacher didn’t care so much as who was present in his class, as long as he got to drone on.

So they took their seats in the middle row (back when they had first become friends Dean had wanted to back row, but Cas had preferred the front, leading to this compromise as neither wanted to separate) and begun to listen to the lecture, the Ravenclaws scribbling notes furiously, while the Gryffindors rolled their eyes. Dean, however, watched Cas. This in itself was not an unusual occurrence, as Dean often found the other boy more interesting than the lesson, but it was Cas that was different; his back was hunched over, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, and his eyes, his eyes that were usually so care free and playful, were dark with dread.

Sitting back abruptly, Dean waited for the lesson to be over so he could find out what the hell was wrong with Cas.

-

The bell eventually rung and Dean caught Cas’ arm before he was able to disappear into the crowds.

“I’m going to be late to Transfiguration-”

“Not if you hurry.” Dean said firmly, pushing Castiel into a empty classroom. “Talk.”

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

“Nothing? Then why won’t you look at me?” For someone who usually didn’t know when to look away, the lack of eye contact was suspicious. Cas sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

“Do you remember Christmas Eve?” Of course he did, Cas had insisted on cuddling him for the entire evening, and then, you know, let him kiss him.

“Well, Gabriel, and just about everyone else, saw us and made the assumption that you and I…”

“Are doing the horizontal hocus pocus?” Dean finished.

Castiel shook his head, “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Together. They think we’re together.” He clarified.

The dark haired boy flushed under scrutiny, “Yes.”

Dean stepped forward, placing a hand on his friends arm, “Cas that’s not a big deal.”

“Really?” He asked, gazing up through dark lashes. Dean had a sudden flashback to Christmas and how Cas’d looked exactly the same, so hopeful and trusting. The pair had come to an unspoken agreement that it was just a kiss between friends, Dean had been tipsy on butter beer and Cas had had a whole evening of bad decisions, so what was one more?

“Yeah, we’ll just set them straight at lunch. Now what do you say you get your ass to Transfiguration before we’re the one’s who get transfigured?”

Cas rolled his eyes to show he didn’t approve of his mocking but followed Dean out anyway.

-

Of course, no one believed them when they told them that they weren’t together.

“My eyes say otherwise, Cassie.” Gabriel.

“Dean.” Accompanied with a bitch face, Sam.

“Of course, Castiel.” Anna.

A scoff from Charlie and an eye roll from Jo later, Dean and Cas had escaped to an empty corridor.

“I didn’t think everyone would be this hard to convince.” Dean collapsed against the wall.

“They are fairly adamant.” Cas agreed.

“Not our problem. We practicing this weekend?”

“Yes. I believe it will be more successful after Gabriel’s party.”

“Good, because I don’t think I can take anymore fighting.”

-

7th February

It was going well. Really well, for the most part. Both teams were picking up ideas from each other and were actually having a good time, now that they’d decided to stop hating each other. The weeks passed and both Captains saw incredible improvements in their players. Of course, because the teams were getting along, that meant that Cas and Dean were left to themselves in the secluded stands, which Dean also enjoyed.

But today was different, Ravenclaw conscious that they had a game in just two short weeks, which made Dean think back to their deal.

“What are we gonna do when we beat Slytherin?”

Cas looked over at him, amused as if Dean’d forgotten the rules of Quidditch, “Well, whoever has the most points wins, like they have for centuries.”

“I mean, the last match is Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw.”

“I know,” Cas straitened up, staring blankly at his team, “It doesn’t matter who wins-”

“Doesn’t it? Because if I recall the only reason we made this deal in the first place was about winning.”

“Is winning more important to you than this?” Cas gestured towards the pitch, “What we’ve created, the friendships we’ve built? Charlie and Dorothy? You and me?” He turned away grabbing his broom.

“Cas-”

“Dean, it doesn’t matter who wins the House Cup, it’s only yours for a year, this, this is forever.” Cas’ hand was outstretched to Dean, he wasn’t running away from him, he never would. He was there for Dean, for his team, forever.

“Cas-” He reached out towards the other boy, ready to stop running, when a noise from the Quidditch pitch drew his attention.

Adam had fallen off his broom, but luckily Gabriel had been flying under him, and caught him soon after. It didn’t mean Dean was any less annoyed though.

“You alright, kid?” He shouted. When Adam responded in the affirmative, Dean turned back to Cas who was looking at him, happily unaware of Dean’s thoughts.

“Practice tomorrow?” Dean asked instead. Every Sunday the two would practice themselves because they had had to supervise their teams (and because they liked it better alone).

Cas’ face fell. “I can’t, the Slytherin match is only two weeks away.”

“I guess you’re not going to Hogsmead next weekend either, huh?” It would be Valentine’s Day the following Saturday and they had been granted a visit into town because of it.

“I’ll have to talk to the team.” He offered, which Dean knew was a no. If no one else, Raphael would convince them that they would have to be up at the crack of dawn to practice.

-

11th February

Lisa Braeden had asked Dean to Hogsmead. He told her he’d think about it, after all if he couldn’t spend it with Cas, he might as well spend it with one of his friends.

“Dean,” Cas sighed plopping down in the seat next to his in the dinning hall. Dean was sitting at the Gryffindor table for a rare occasion, catching up with Charlie and Garth.

“Yes, oh tired one?” Dean slung an arm around his friend, using the other to dump food onto Cas’ plate.

Cas raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t comment, “Quidditch practice is exhausting.”

“Were you out there all evening?”

Cas nodded, “Raphael thought it best.”

Dean almost growled, “Screw what Raphael thinks, you’re the team captain.”

“And a good team captain doesn’t anger his team mates.”

“Yeah, Dean, stop pissing us off,” Charlie joked, but was soon silenced by Dean’s glare. Cas smiled at her tiredly before turning back to Dean.

“But if we practice for the next few nights, we’ve agreed to take Saturday off.”

“So you’re coming into Hogsmead then?” Dean contained his excitement with a nonchalant look that Cas saw through immediately.

“Unless you have other plans.” The pair grinned at each other for all of a second before Garth interrupted.

“Well, yeah, Dean’s going with Lisa Braeden. But, you can always come with me and Mr. Fizzles.” Mr. Fizzles was a sock puppet that Garth’s mother had enchanted for him when he was younger and he took that thing everywhere.

Garth hadn’t noticed that Cas had gone stiff at the news, dropping his fork onto his plate, but Dean had.

“I didn’t say yes.” He protested weakly, scared at the withdrawn look in his friends eyes.

“No, Dean, you should go with Lisa.” He turned his head away, “I will accompany Gabriel to the joke shop instead. Excuse me.” He moved across to his own houses’ table, leaving Dean gaping.

-

14th February

Dean didn’t go to Hogsmead with Lisa. But Cas went with Meg.

And that’s how Dean found himself in the Three Broomsticks, in the corner, alone, wearing a thick back cloak to obscure his face.

He was not jealous, not at all, just checking up on a dear dear friend who was making a terrible mistake. One of them being not talking to Dean for three days. Three whole days. Dean had forgotten he’d ever lived without his bright eyed friend.

He heard Cas’ laugh, deep and low, and completely inappropriate for public consumption. That was the real magic wasn’t it? Bottle that sound you’d make millions of galleons.

He sat there, tormenting himself for the next hour as he glanced over at Cas and Meg. Oh, Merlin, why Meg? She was a Slytherin, and on their team, the very thing that Cas had been against. She was older, as well, what did a sixth year want with Cas? Nothing good is what.

Dean was too busy stewing in his own problems to notice someone slide into the seat next to him. He glanced to the table he’d been watching, to see only the Slytherin seated, checking her nails.

“Hello, Dean.”

He turned to Castiel, “Hey, Cas, I didn’t know you were here. How-how about a drink? Butterbeer?” He signalled to Madam Rosmerta before he had a chance to reply.

“What are you doing?”

“Drinkin’” His voice was muffled into his glass.

“Dean.”

“What are you doing here, anyway, with Meg of all people.” He grumbled.

“Meg invited me.”

“And you said yes?” Dean’s voice became higher with hysterics.

“It’s not a date. I, for one, do not see the appeal in dating everyone I meet,” He leaned in closer as he dropped his voice, “You know I’ve only kissed one person.”

As he leant back Dean felt a possessively victorious, knowing he was the only one Cas had shared something so personal with. “Yeah, I, uh, remember.” He coughed.

Cas smiled in response and it seemed like he was forgiven, “So what d’you say we get out ‘a here and explore Hogsmead’s finest.”

“I have promised myself to Meg for the afternoon, but the next time I will be sure to take you up on that offer,” Cas smiled, getting his drink and walking away.

-

21st May

It was the Ravenclaw v. Gryffindor match at long last, and Dean was nervous. Not because of the match (though he should be because the other team were really very good), but because of Cas. He was worried at what would happen if Gryffindor lost, or even, worse won?

It would be fair to say that Dean had worked himself up into a state before the match had even begun.

He paced the empty changing rooms, his team was already in the line-up, wanting to see the crowd filter in. But there was only one person that Dean wanted to see. The two boys had agreed that whatever happened today would not effect their friendship and Dean wanted to believe that, but their friendship was too important to him to hang it all on faith.

“Dean?” He turned around to see Cas leaning against the door to the changing rooms, eyes covered with one hand.

“Cas?” He stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cas leaned forward, into the touch and whispered, “Are you decent?” At the other boys affirmative chuckle, Cas pealed his fingers away, glancing up at Dean. “Hello,” He gave him a toothy grin.

“Hi.” Dean smiled back, knowing that if anyone was watching that they looked like complete idiots, staring at each other, but he didn’t care.

“I wanted to wish you good luck.”

“Shouldn’t you be damming us to hell and hoping I fall off my broom stick? You are the opposition after all.”

Cas shook his head defiantly, “If you fall off your broom stick I’ll be there to catch you.”

And that’s all it took, a single declaration, so honest and innocent, and Dean was kissing him. He swung the door close behind him as he pressed the Ravenclaw against the wall, punctuating every kiss with Cas’ name.

“Dean, Dean - no wait, Dean!” He paused, one of his hands firmly situated beneath Cas’ robes as he pulled away. “The match.”

“Screw the match.”

“Dean!”

“Or better, screw me.”

“Dean!” Dean looked at Cas softly as he waited for him to continue. “We have to go.”

“I know,” He removed his hand, patting the robes back down, “But whose to say we have to go to the after party?” He winked, throwing an arm around the blue-eyed boy and kissing him soundly. The romantic gesture was dampened by Dean’s slap to Cas’ ass.

“What? It’s what good team mates do.” He grinned, happy to see Cas grinning back at him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were confused:
> 
> Gryffindor Team:  
> Dean - Seeker & Captain  
> Ash & Charlie - Beaters  
> Adam, Garth & Lisa - Chasers  
> Jo - Keeper
> 
> Ravenclaw Team:  
> Cas - Seeker & Captain  
> Gabriel & Raphael - Beaters  
> Anna, Dorothy & Samandriel - Chasers  
> Chuck - Keeper
> 
> And come find me on tumblr [here](http://tigerinthetardis.tumblr.com)


End file.
